R.E.M.
REM was a college rock band formed in 1980 in Athens , Georgia ( United States ) was founded. The abbreviation REM stands for Rapid Eye Movement. Content * 1 History * 2 Occupation * 3 Activism * 4 Discography ** 4.1 Albums ** 4.2 Singles ** 4.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 4.4 Video / DVD * 5 Individual songs * 6 Trivia History In the early years the band has built a considerable reputation, but the breakthrough to the general public came with the album Out Of Time. Very famous hits include''Losing My Religion'' and Shiny Happy People, and from Automatic for the People coming Everybody Hurts . Singer Michael Stipe regularly expressed his social commitment and also made no secret of it during performances. The quirky compositions were a mix of folk and rock . In the eighties, the band was seen as an example of alternative music . In 2006, REM was included in the Georgia Music Hall of Fame . On 21 September 2011, reported the website of the band that REM quit, with the addition that the group with much surprise, but also gratitude looked back at what had been achieved in 31 years of musical life. Occupation * Michael Stipe - vocals * Peter Buck - guitar * Mike Mills - Bass Drummer Bill Berry left the band in 1997. During a concert in 1995 in the Swiss Lausanne he almost succumbed to a brain aneurysm he suffered from severe depression . Since he left the group, the group for concerts and recordings called on freelance -drummers supporting them when needed. From 2001 Bill Rieflin (ex- Ministry and - Nine Inch Nails ) hard raid drummer during studio recordings and live concerts. Activism REM was known to be politically active. The band supported the feminism , the environment and human rights through performances. In the United States REM was known as progressive liberal source? . Mills also supported the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals . Which band members who espouse ideals kept indoors to prevent others from abuse these differences. The band has recently campaigner for human rights in Myanmar , the former Burma. The band was also a supporter of the Democratic Party in the US during the campaign of John Kerry . In their hometown of Athens, Georgia, they supported Mayor Gwen O'Looney twice in the nineties. Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Video / DVD * 1987 succumbs (video) * 1990 Pop Screen * 1990 Tour Film * 1991 This Film Is On * 1995 Parallel * 1996 Road Movie * 2003 Perfect Square * 2004 In View - The Best of REM 1988-2003 * 2007 REM Live (together with selling live album from that year ..) Individual songs The song What's the Frequency, Kenneth? Is based on the robbery of Dan Rather , known television news presenter of the American channel CBS . In 1986 he was attacked by William Tager which he shouted the question what is the frequency. He wanted to find out at what frequency images were sent in his head to stop his subsequent torture. Man on the Moon is a tribute to Andy Kaufman , famous comedian and famous Elvis imitator. The wake-up song for the crew on flight day seven of the last space shuttle flight with Atlantis . Everybody Hurts is a number 1 hit in several charts around the world on April 15, 1993 as single was released by Warner Bros. Records . The issue appeared six months earlier as an album track on Automatic for the People. Michael Stipe emphatically links the number to his friendship with Kurt Cobain of Nirvana , which he himself says that the song fits the psychological problems experienced Cobain in that period. In general, the song associated with suicide among teenagers. Radio Free Europe is about the radio station Free Europe in 1949 was set up to transmit information to the population on the eastern side of the Iron Curtain and lived mainly by the CIA funded. Trivia * REM could also stand for Rapid Ear Movement, as a collection of REM CDs (Fables of the Reconstruction, Dead Letter Office, Lifes Rich Pageant, Document and Eponymous) with a limited edition of one thousand pieces was titled. Category:American rock band Category:Trio